User talk:Zahaku
Hi, welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zahaku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kohilaice (Talk) 09:44, 27 July 2009 A Tale of Two Knives It is my understanding that Kohilå thought his knife was easily accessible on his belt or in a sheath strapped to his leg or something, only he finds that this is not the case. Then, while trying to figure out where it is, he remembers leaving a knife on the counter at The Rahi Stop for Zåhåku, but in the heat of the battle doesn't recall that there was a second knife he put in his rucksack. ~Åusår Komodro's Image The new image seems to be uploaded properly, but the article just isn't displaying it correctly. Actually I found this exact same problem with the Eastern Chain article just the other day, so I'll see what I can do to fix that for you. ~Åusår Various Shadows of the Sword Members Not a problem and here is a quick rundown of the recent additions for you; Ainult is one of Tarth's characters, Jetrif is one of Talvak's characters, Metztli is one of Em-Oh-Cee-Ehr's characters, Rakshas is one of BioGaia's characters, Sorohai is one of Kohila's characters, and Xravlek is one of Zorrakh's characters. Let me know if you have any other questions? --Åusår (Talk) 19:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh... from the SotS contest Kohila held on his blog for me a while ago. I remember now. Thanks again Ausar.Zåhåku 20:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::There were others as well, but since they weren't from BZPers who contribute to our group I didn't list them, because those few are basically unlikely to be mentioned in any of our stories, meanwhile those I did list may show up in future tales. --Åusår (Talk) 20:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Purpose The Purpose sub-section of a Species article should indicate why the race was created by the Great Beings or Mata Nui in the first place. For example, the purpose of the Matoran was initially to help construct the Great Spirit Robot, over time their purpose evolved into working in order to keep the Great Spirit alive. Another example would be the purpose of the Makuta was to create Rahi. Let me know if you have any other questions. --Åusår (Talk) 03:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Roakah & Artok's Team Toa Naryk. --Åusår (Talk) 23:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Ausar. Your a great help.Zåhåku (Talk) 23:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so as requested, I created a NavBar for you. I would have added color, except I don't know the element of the Turaga who created the team members' Toa Stones, nor do I know each of their Kanohi colors. --Åusår (Talk) 21:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Artok - White Kanohi :::Verpon - Dark Red Kanohi :::Fokra - Mata Red Kanohi :::Roaka - Metru Brown Kanohi :::Rokar - Dark Green Kanohi :::Zarik - Orange Kanohi :::I would say that the best two toned colour scheme would be Pearl Light Gray and Red.Zåhåku (Talk) 22:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fully colorized, all it needs now are the statuses if any members are former or deceased. --Åusår (Talk) 22:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorted. Thanks a lot Ausar. Zåhåku (Talk) 22:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ferxes I was updating Ferxes to the new style ContentBar though I didn't know what Kanohi he wore as a Matoran nor what color it was, as well as if he his Kanohi functions as a Hordika Nuva, or if his ContentBar will need the sections for either Tools or Powers? --Åusår (Talk) 23:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, never really thought about it.... Ok, in his Matoran form, Ferxes wore a Black Kanohi Ruru. In his Hordika Nuva form, the mask has fused to his face and is just that, his face, and is now powerless.Zåhåku (Talk) 17:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) http://bzpowercircle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Tren_Krom Just cause I will need this when i get back on later tonight.Zåhåku (Talk) 20:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi This says Talk page, so I'm gonna talk, HEY ZAHAKU! (I'm bored out of my mind, and can't get on msn =/) --Zahaki (Talk) 13:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello there my friend. Why cant you get on?Zåhåku (Talk) 13:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Dad's on it, and if I said I wanted to go on to talk to you, he'll go "No, go to bed" So.... Im stuck on this laptop, the bright side, I get to work on the Wikia, need to find something to wrok on though here... --Zahaki (Talk) 13:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC)